


I Need a Favor

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: 1.	My ex will be at this Christmas party and I need you to pretend to be my fiancé.





	I Need a Favor

            Theo: I need a favor

            Philip: Sure, what do you need?

            Theo: Will you pretend to be my fiancé?

            Philip: Sure

            Philip: Can I ask why?

            Theo: Because Jeremy will be at a Christmas Party I’m going to tonight.

            Philip: Got it, I’ll see if I can borrow Angie’s ring.

 

            Philip was Theo’s best friend. They had been friends for years and he would do anything to help her. He was there for her when she went through a bad breakup with her boyfriend of two years. It was no secret they liked each other. Their friends always pointed out the obvious signs, but neither decided to make the first move.

            Philip stopped by his sister’s apartment before heading to the party. He rang the doorbell and smiled when his sister’s fiancé opened the door.

            “Hey, Luce, is Angie home?”

            “Yeah, we’re watching a movie, c’mon in.” Lucy let him inside.

            Philip walked in and leaned over the couch. “Hey kid, can I borrow your ring?” He asked.

            Angie looked over at him. “Uh, no?”

            “C’mon, it’s for Theo.”

            “So you’re going to propose to your girlfriend with my engagement ring?”

            “I’m not proposing to her,” He shook his head. “And she’s not my girlfriend, I’ve told you that so many times.”

            “Mhm, so why does she need it?” Angie didn’t look convinced.

            “I guess to make her ex jealous? I dunno. We’ll bring it right back.” Philip promised.

            Angie sighed and slid the ring off her finger. “If you lose it, I’ll kill you.” She said and handed the diamond to him.

            “Message received.” Philip pocketed the ring and tousled his sister’s hair. “Love you, bud. See you, Lucy.” He waved and headed on his way.

 

            Theo was standing outside waiting for Philip. It had started to snow and she was lucky she had bundled up.

            Philip arrived at the party and smiled. “Hey.” He reached into his pocket and held the ring out to her.

            “Angie is a saint.” Theo smiled. “I’ll have to call her tomorrow.”

            Philip chuckled and nodded. “She’s something alright.” He reached for her left hand and looked up her with as much seriousness he could muster. “Do you, Theodosia Burr, take me, Philip Hamilton, as your totally unlawfully wedded husband for the rest of this Christmas party?”

            Theo bit her lip and snorted. “I do.” She said, playing into his games.

            Philip smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Alright, let’s go turn some heads.”

            The party was fine. Theo and Philip didn’t say much about the engagement ring. They knew it would be a simple Instagram check to see they were lying about it. They only needed to play it up to Theo’s ex.

            “Hey Theo.” Speak of the devil.

            She turned and plastered on a fake smile. “Hey Jeremy.” She replied.

            “Katie said you were probably coming.”

            “Yeah, we decided it would be fun to see old friends.” Theo held onto Philip’s arm like a true couple. “Jeremy, this is my fiancé, Philip Hamilton.” She said proudly.

            The face on her ex was priceless. “Fiancé? I didn’t know you got engaged.” The man replied.

            “Nice to meet you, man.” Philip’s jaw tensed as he reached out to shake his hand. He had never met Jeremy before. It was a bit of a rough patch in his friendship with Theo when the two were dating. Angie and Frances Laurens told him that Jeremy didn’t deserve Theo. They relayed horror stories to him about the arguments the couple had. Eventually, Philip had to swallow his pride and help Theo get through the breakup. He couldn’t say ‘I told you so’. That would only hurt her more and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He never wanted to hurt her.

            “Hamilton?” Jeremy shook his hand. “Your dad’s a big shot in the political ring huh?”

            “Yeah, he’s ruffled a few feathers here and there.” Philip nodded.

            “Can’t say I agree with some of his financial policies. I’m in finances myself and…”

            Philip narrowed his eyes. Anyone who disagreed with his father’s brilliant financial plan was a jackass in his opinion.

            “I really think it’s going to help our economy.” Theo piped up. “It’s already done a lot with the national debt.”

            Philip smiled slightly. “And that’s why I asked her to marry me.” He said.

            Jeremy looked a little disappointed. Philip was sure he had never made Theo as happy as he did. “Right…well, congratulations.” He said. “I’m going to grab another drink.”

            As he walked away, Theo grinned and looked up at Philip.

            “Mission accomplished?” He asked.

            “Definitely.” She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “You’re literally the best.”

            Philip smiled and hugged her back. “You know I would do anything for you, Theo.” He murmured.

            She pulled back slightly in his arms to look up at him. “Pip…” She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his.

            “Yeah?”

            She bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her choices. She could say how good of a friend he was and continue on with their usual life. She would date some other guys and get her heart broken again and again. Philip would be there for her though. He would hug her and assure her everything would be okay. She could watch him date other girls and get extremely jealous of them simply because they got his attention. No. She was going with option B.

            Theo touched his cheek and kissed him softly.

            Philip was a little surprised at first. But it felt so natural and he realized it had been a long time coming. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They forgot about the party going on around them. They were too focused on their new chapter together.


End file.
